fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Welker
Anthony Welker is a main character and a fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. A former policeman from Boston, he joined the Massachusetts Militia when the aliens invaded Earth and became, under Captain Daniel Weaver, one of the commanders of the 2nd Mass. He later joined the 2nd Mass's Berserkers which were commanded by former criminal John Pope. Pope had saved Anthony's life during the failed attack against the aliens in Boston but he had also killed Anthony's friend, Click. This left Anthony both hating and feeling endebted to Pope. After the 2nd Mass joined the organized human government at Charleston, Anthony was charged with tracking down an Espheni mole who had been responsible for several acts of sabotage, including the assassination of Vice President Arthur Manchester. He eventually came to the conclusion that Hal Mason, who had been controlled by an eye worm, was not the true mole, allowing the 2nd Mass to figure out that the spy was really a controlled-Lourdes Delgado. After the Espheni counterattack which left the 2nd Mass divided and the organized human government destroyed, Anthony joined a group of survivors led by Anne Glass, the 2nd Mass's former doctor. They eventually reunited with the 2nd Mass in Chinatown and, after the destruction of the Espheni Power Core on the Moon, he partook in the hunt for the last remaining nests of Skitters. During one such attack, he witnessed Denny being torn to pieces by starving Skitters. Traumatized by the event, Anthony was later diagnosed with PTSD and, after he deliberately killed a captured Overlord and froze during an assault against a Skitter nest, Weaver relieved him of his fighter duties as he posed a risk to his fellow fighters. In revenge for his dismissal and refusing to acknowledge his PTSD, Anthony has started to forment dissent against Weaver and the Masons among the 2nd Mass along with a grieving John Pope, and when Pope was banished from the 2nd Mass, Anthony went with him. Eventually realizing Pope was going too far, Anthony saved the life Anne Glass-Mason and was partially accepted back after apologizing to Colonel Weaver. During the final battle, Anthony led a team that held the Norfolk Base. Months later, he attends the ceremony at the Lincoln Memorial having been fully accepted back. Pre-Invasion Boston As a child, Anthony's brother would lock him in a dark closet for hours and since then Anthony has hated tight space. As an adult, Anthony worked at the Boston Police Department prior to the invasion. He worked for five years in uniform and 5 years in undercover narcotics, and busted a few drug dealers during his time. He soon adapted his crime-fighting skills to fighting skitters. He sees it as payback for killing his family and fights hard to make sure they know who they are messing with. Story |-| Season 1= "Live and Learn" When the militia began to pull back from Boston, Anthony assisted with the preparations to evacuate. Throughout the night, along with Click, he began moving guns and ammo while telling war stories to the rest of the group. The main story he told was about two guys from the 5th Massachusetts Militia Regiment who managed to kill a Skitter when cornered with two bullets from point blank range. Click commented on how he would do that, but Anthony joked that he'd wet himself first. He then noticed Hal Mason staring at the Mothership in Boston, and commented that it hadn't moved since yesterday. When others started dreaming up ideas to take it down, Tom Mason suggested some ideas that have worked from history. Anthony jokingly told him he was going on again, and went back to work preparing for the exodus from Boston. When they arrive at the Sundash in Belmont, they find it mostly picked cleaned. Anthony is rechecking his gun and ammo when Hal finds him and Click, letting him know that Tom is putting together a squad to go back into Boston to find supplies. Anthony and Click agree to join in, saying this might be fun. After the rest of the 2nd Mass begin to move out, Anthony, along with Jimmy Boland, Click, Dai, Karen Nadler, and Hal, gathered up with Tom to plan their mission. Tom points out on a map that there is a store in West Newton and a food distribution center in Watertown, both places where there might be food. However, considering how close they were to the city center, they were most likely traps. He tasks Hal and Karen to scout the two roads to find out which one they're coming down, while the rest of them wait at the train station. They decided to go to the distribution center in Watertown, Massachusetts, where he helped Tom and the others raid the store. When he heard gunfire he rushed to where Tom was, Anthony along with the others stand over the dying skitter that Dai shot. "The Armory" Sometime later he is with Tom's group as they scout the Acton Armory, a Mech is attracted by Nemo, and they are forced to retreat when Jimmy exposes them by trying to save Nemo. The next morning he is eating breakfast with Dai when he overhears Matt Mason yelling at Hal, Anthony jokingly comments on how Matt isn't a morning person. He and Dai overhear Tom saying he's going to go look for Ben after the return to the Armory, Hal and Karen say the want to help, Anthony and Dai, both in different rooms respond that they'll be helping him too. He later joins Tom and the others while they search the Armory, Click is shot twice with arrows, Anthony pulls Click next to him while everyone else takes cover, he holds Click as he dies, telling him he's not going to die. He quickly gets ready to retaliate, but is forced to surrender when John Pope reveals he has captured Hal and Karen. He is taken to Pope's hideout along with the others. Pope assumes Anthony is a gangbanger when he first meets him, Pope asks if they should keep him, his gang says no. When Pope throws Hal on the floor, he and Dai are restrained. As Pope and most of his gang get ready to go raid the 2nd Mass, Anthony and the others are taken back into the auditorium to be guarded by Billy Pope, Maggie and Cueball. A short time later, he watches as Maggie kills Billy and Cueball, Maggie later explains they both sexually abused her. After they return to the 2nd Mass, Anthony joins Tom and the others in attacking Pope's gang. The next morning he joins Tom's group as Tom goes to look for Ben. "Prisoner of War" Anthony goes on the mission to save Ben Mason, and tells Tom they have one chance at this, however they have to retreat after being spotted by a Mech. Back at the school when the families of the missing children huddle Tom, Anne comes with the plan to pin the pictures of their children and Anthony replies to also write their features of them. He later escorts Pope to Weaver where they discuss his cooking skills. Anthony informs Weaver and Porter that the group is back with a harnessed kid, not Ben but Rick. Anthony later spectates the prisoner of war skitter saying they should kill it. "Grace" Sometime later, he is outside of the school getting ready for the bike mission with Tom, Hal, Pope and Dai. After a few conversations they all leave for the bike shop. On the way Anthony has a small argument with Pope about him being black and having a gun and Anthony also mentions when they decide Pope has no use they are gonna have a talk about Click. Later they all come out of the trees and Pope notices a Skitter nest they then all walk over and investigate. They then all get closer while Dai is scouting ahead and discuss it. When Dai returns from his scout ahead he tells the group that he saw Mechs which makes Tom move the group around them much to the displeasure of Pope. They reach the bike shop and Anthony looks around while Tom and Pope talk. Later Anthony is trying to get the bikes working with Tom and Hal when Tom hears Pope hit Dai. They see him escape so they decide to check on Dai, they discuss what just happened. Later they see Pope has blown up the skitter nest and they know its going to draw attention. Later Hal returns from his investigation of what happened and tells them he saw a group of harnessed kids heading their way and they all look out to see them. They are shot at and as they take cover Anthony drags Dai to safety as Dai had got shot. Anthony then brings up that they may have to shoot the kids but Tom refuses. He then makes his escape along with Hal when Tom works out that the kids only shoot when there is a target and he throws a bottle as distraction. Anthony is then seen helping Hal get Dai to the med bay. He is later seen at the same table as Tom, Hal, Lourdes, Anne, Dai and Matt when they discuss Pope and his bread and what they are thankful for before they all say a prayer. "Silent Kill" Anthony goes along with Tom Mason on a mission to retrieve the harnessed kids from the hospital. "Sanctuary (Part 1)" After Frank approaches Tom about the order to send the kids away, Anthony intervenes and states that maybe they should send them away as the kids are the targets of the Espheni. "Mutiny" Anthony is taking watch with the other fighters outside the school, when Dai arrives back from Porter's HQ, bleeding out from a mech wound. Anthony runs through the school yelling to get Dr. Anne Glass, as Dai is in a serious condition. Later, Anthony volunteers as one of the 50 fighters to take the attack to the Boston tower, saying it's time for some payback. "Eight Hours" Anthony participated in the attack on the mothership, during which his life was saved by John Pope, pulling him away from the aliens. Tom found Pope along the road with Anthony who is unconscious, and Tom gives Pope the gives to his car to drive him back to the school. |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" Anthony goes on the mission to take out the group of mechs and skitters. He later goes on a second mission to take out a new group of mechs and skitters, however they are targeted by a beamer which destroys their vehicles. After Tom Mason awakes from his surgery, Anthony is one of the first to walk up to him and welcome him back. "Shall We Gather at the River" As John Pope points a gun towards Weaver and Hal, as he wants to put a bullet in Tom's head, Pope says how is 2 on 1 fair, and Anthony comes behind Pope and tells him it's three against one, so put down his weapon. Anthony later spectates the broken bridge with Weaver and Jamil, and when Jamil patches it up he crosses. "Compass" After the Berserkers try to kick Tom out of the 2nd Mass, Weaver questions Anthony if he knew anything about it, but denies any involvement. Anthony watches the brawl between John Pope and Tom, which leads to Pope leaving the 2nd Mass. The Berserkers do not leave with Pope, but Anthony does saying he owes Pope his life. "Homecoming" At some point Anthony and Pope were in Durham, North Carolina looking for a vehicle and they had split up. Eventually Anthony and Pope came under attack by Mechs, when Pope was knocked unconscious by a Mech blast and Anthony carried him as far as he could. Sometime later, they were discovered by Lyle about 10 miles from the hospital. "Molon Labe" Anthony defends the hospital while the 2nd Mass begin to pack the supplies to prepare to retreat. Anthony is on the front lines, and witnesses Boon gunned down by a mech on Karen's order. He later retreats from the hospital when they use the Espheni Overlord as a way to keep the Espheni forces from attacking them. "Death March" Anthony rides in the med bus with Anne Glass, Lourdes Delgado and Matt Mason during the ride to Charleston. He stays watch when they pick up a harnessed Jenny, who later pushes past Anthony to run back to the skitters. As they arrive to Charleston, Anthony walks to the edge of the bridge and witnesses the destruction of Charleston, before Jim Porter finds them on the road. "A More Perfect Union" After the Rebel Skitters flood the Common Area in underground Charleston, the 2nd Mass slowly stand infront of the skitters to protect them, and Anthony partakes. Anthony later goes on the mission to destroy the Espheni Jamming Device, bringing his own invention the wall breaker, which can blast through anything. Anthony uses it to blast through the steel wall to the jamming device, and inside are attacked by skitters. Anthony survives, and carries back Dai's body as he was killed by a skitter. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" Arthur Manchester, recruits Anthony to help him track down the mole, he asks him how he doesn't know that he is the mole, and gives him reasons why he is not. Arthur then gives him a list of suspects and Anthony mentions that he knows a lot of these names. "Journey to Xilbalba" Anthony joined Tom and Weaver as Tom returned. Tom told Weaver they needed to talk, Anthony said he must have a good story to tell. He was underground when the bomb went off; he made it to the infirmary and met with Tom and Porter. Tom volunteered himself and Anthony to check the north exits for a way out. On their way, Tom asked if he was ok, Anthony told him how his brother used to lock him in a dark closet for hours. Since then he’s always hated tight places. Anthony said he’d feel better when they can see the sky again. He calmed Tom down when he was frustrated about another blocked passage, Anthony confirmed there wasn’t another way. He thought they should wait to be rescued, Tom disagreed. They then heard pipes banging, Tom thought it was Crawlies. They approached they source, Anthony pulled the pin on a grenade as Tom opened the panel. They were both surprised to find Dr. Kadar crawling through the vent. Anthony then placed the pin back in the grenade, kissed it and sighed. Later, Kadar says he needs a shaped charge to get them through to a fire stairwell. Anthony reveals he has 6 packs of C4 to use. Kadar said he’d need 200 ft. of wire, when Anthony asked where to get it, Kadar said from the no longer functioning power lines in the walls. Tom began knocking holes in the wall to get to them. Kadar told Anthony he would also need gunpowder from a dozen rounds, duct tape, any batteries he could find and some peanut butter because he was hungry. Tom told Anthony to start with the peanut butter. He later watched as Kadar set the charges, noting that it was smart using saline to direct the blast. When he heard Kadar say they would have to go to a new location, Anthony said they were right back where they started, Tom caught this and remembered Lourdes saying that about Anne earlier. Tom then ran back to stop her just in time from harming Cochise. Tom told Lourdes Anthony was hurt, he pretended to lie on the ground until she was next to him, and he then rolled over, pointing a gun at her. Later as Tom restrained her Anthony and Jeanne expressed their disbelief that she was the mole, Tom felt he should’ve known. Anthony said he couldn’t have, she showed no signs of being infected and wondered how she was. Jeanne said it may have been from a patient, Tom said they would have to be more careful. Anthony was the first one out when Tom cleared a path to the outside, Anthony rejoiced at the fresh air. He soon told Tom’s sons about how Lourdes was the mole. |-| Return to Charleston= On his return to Charleston Anthony was carrying some boxes of ammo when the man with the video camera asked to interview him. The man asked if he was ready to get back to Charleston, that there was even plans to meet with the Volm. Anthony said he was looking forward to stop walking, but they couldn't get complacent. He said they would regroup and meet with the 1st Continental Army. The man asked about a possible new offensive with Cochise and the Volm. Anthony became suspicious of the man's interest in the Volm. The man felt it was weird they came to Earth, helped them fight and tried to force them into a camp. Anthony agreed saying they've been fighting for three years and wouldn't stop just because another alien race asked them to step aside. The man asked if Anthony trusted the Volm. Anthony responded with "the enemy of my enemy", he also said they were brave and had better resources. He felt it would be better to fight with them then against them. Anthony admitted he was skeptical of the Volm at first but feels they have earned their place. The man asked if Anthony knew their plans, Anthony said if he knew he wouldn't tell, and neither should he. Anthony then questioned when the man joined the 2nd Mass and how the man knew him.Official Falling Skies Facebook page - Anthony's Interview |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" 22 days in, the 2nd Mass finally return to Charleston, and as soon as they arrive they are attacked by Airships and Mega Mechs. The Beamers start deploying Obelisks which emitted a laser fence. The Obelisks are placed around most of the 2nd Mass but Anthony, Denny, Anne and a few other soldiers escape with their lives. Four months in as the 2nd Mass is separated, Anne is the leader of the group of survivors. Anthony is timing Anne on how fast she can reload her gun, and he asks if they can rest and Anne replies do they rest. Denny comes to Anne with the news that a truck is carrying material and should be here by tomorrow morning, and Anne tells Anthony that he gets his wish. The next morning Anthony creates a C4 that is rigged to the radio circuit, and they place it on a bridge where the truck is going to ride over. Anthony asks who Anne thinks the driver is, and she answers "a collaborator". When Denny tries to denote the bomb, it does not work and Anne says that they must've changed the circuit. She stops the truck with the C4 that she wrapped in a shirt and lit on fire, then through it at the truck that is supposed to be carrying ammo and kills the driver. Anthony looks in the back and finds a group of children, and Anthony asks where the hell are they taking them. "The Eye" A few days later, Dick slowly collapses, and Anthony tells Anne that they can walk at night or during the day, but not both. When Anne injures a Skitter, Anthony pulls out his knife to finish it but is told not to, as Anne wanted to question it; but when Anne isn't pleased with what the Skitter is saying through Denny, she stabs the Skitter multiple times, and Anthony helps Denny as she falls down from the pain of being connected to the Skitter. "Exodus" When Anne collapses, Anthony tries waking her up but fails to do so. He and Denny then cover up Anne in blankets and leaves, so she can stay warm. While she is sleeping, she has a dream, then wakes up. Anne soon after waking up, leads her group to where Alexis is, as she knows her location through a dream. Anthony later arrives at Chinatown with the group. "Evolve or Die" Anthony argues with Lourdes about handing their guns in, as Chinatown does not accept them, but instead of handing them in sets up camp outside Chinatown. He along with Denny, go with Anne and captures The Monk. "Mind Wars" After chaining up the Monk, Anne questions what it's plans were, and Anthony stands guard at the door. It is mentioned by Maggie, that Anthony was later knocked out, and the Monk escaped. "Door Number Three" Anthony welcomes Hal's group into Chinatown, when they walk past the Mega-Mech, Pope asks what happened to it, and Anthony replies Lexi happened. Pope asks rhetorically if Lexi is like Zeus, and Anthony replies that she is. "Saturday Night Massacre" When Anthony arrives back from his security sweep, he mentions that he and Bennett were ambushed by the Skitters and taken to Scorch. Anthony mentions that the Espheni leader enjoyed Bennett being burned alive by the Skitters. He later hides out in the fallout shelter, when they are hiding from Scorch and the Espheni troops. "A Thing With Feathers" After exiting the fallout shelter, Anthony searches for any survivors with Denny, and while doing so he tells Denny that she healed fast, as the spikes helped her heal faster. While Sara is searching a dead body, Anthony accidently bumps into the back of Sara, frightening her. After Hal finds the disabled Maggie, Anthony along with three other fighters help carry her on a stretcher to Anne, and later that day during the night he toasts to the members that perished during the fight. "Til Death Do Us Part" Anthony asks Pope why he didn't leave Chinatown with Sara, however Pope was not informed that she was leaving, and Anthony tells him that she left a while back with a ration of food and ammo. "Drawing Straws" After hearing a message on a loop in the Beamer, group of fighters listen in to Anthony’s translation of the Spanish message, that mentions that all the ghettos are being emptied for processing, and that there is a new horrific weapon being used against human fugitives against which there is no defence, and that anyone hearing the message is likely the last chance of humanity. Though unseen, Anthony most likely puts his name in to fly the Beamer to the moon, as near to all the remaining survivors put their name in. "Space Oddity" In Tom Mason's dream, implanted by Alexis Glass-Mason, Anthony returns to Charleston leading a successful attack on a Espheni stronghold, with only few fighters injured. "Shoot the Moon" Anthony returns to Chinatown, after going on a failed recon mission. Anthony, along with other recon teams were attacked by portable harness farm's, and many were lost Anthony states. |-| Season 5= "Find Your Warrior" Anthony listens's to Anne's speech about finishing the war. After Tom Mason arrives back, he listens to his motivation speech about getting mad, and now is the time for overkill to finish the war. Anthony joins team alpha with Hal, Denny and Maggie to destroy the beamer which is on the ground. Later, Anthony joins the mission to find the Overlord at the high school. While sweeping the school with Denny, they search the pool as Anthony thought he heard noise coming from there, however is a trap and Denny is pulled away from skitters. Anthony tries to help her but she is quickly ripped apart. The blood splatters on Anthony's face, he gets angry and starts to shoot at the skitters. After, attends Denny's funeral, and is approached by Anne who asks if he's okay. "Hunger Pains" Anthony defends Chinatown from a herd of skitters. As a skitter tries to pass the barricade, Anthony still filled with anger from Denny's death, repeatable bashes the skitters head, and tries to jump the barricade to bash it more, but is pulled back by Tom. Anthony is scolded by Tom Mason from getting out of position, Anthony says the skitters ripped Denny apart right in front of him, and Tom tells him to use that anger. Later, Anthony finds a skitter injured, but alive and bashes the skitter, torturing it, as other fighters cheer but is soon stopped by Daniel Weaver, as they are still on high alert and they should not be doing this when they have other chores to do. "Hatchlings" Anthony is attacked after he goes to look at the mutated Brian they brought into Chinatown. Anthony mentions that it extended it's arm, grabbed him and threw him at the wall. Anthony gets patched up by Anne, and Anne sees a different side to Anthony with a bad attitude, unlike she has seen before. Anthony joins the mission to destroy the Espheni hatchlings, and Anthony carries one of the bombs inside, however, inside he freezes up, and is forced outside by Tom and Hal before the bombs detonated. Back at camp, Anthony visits the Overlord, and sees it trying to communicate to the Shadow Plane, however Anthony sees it as a weapon. Anthony tells him to put it down, and after the Overlord continues to hold it, Anthony unloads his clip into the Overlord's head. After Daniel Weaver and Anne arrive, Anne discovers that Anthony has PTSD, and Weaver lets Anthony go from his fighter duties. "Pope Breaks Bad" John Pope begins working to recruit a faction of the militia to join his "Hate Mason" crusade. Anthony complains to John about having his weapon taken away and Pope gives him a pistol, after he tries to get Weaver to give him back his fighter duties. Anthony speaks with Pope, Zack and Nico overlooking Chinatown, and mentions that Denny was killed for nothing, and that she was just a kid. Anthony later approaches Anne and asks to speak privately with her. He leads her into a room where Pope is waiting. He has shaved off his long hair and it is clear he intends to kill her to punish Tom. Glass talks him out of it and she pushes her way past a disappointed Anthony to warn Mason that Pope has become dangerous. "Non-Essential Personnel" A police Bronco roars up to the survivors and Pope, along with Anthony, get out and shoots the skitters. Afterward, Anthony rescues the group of survivors still in the house. Anthony asks each of the survivors questions, and has designated three of the group as "non essential personnel" and they are told to leave. During the night, a Black Hornet attacks the group and Anthony is unable to shoot it down, telling Pope it was like on steroids. During the shootout, the hornet injures Ken, and Pope shoots him in the head, to Anthony's disappointment. Later, Anthony is guarding the base, and while Tom Mason is infiltrating the group, Anthony pauses while walking past the truck Tom is in, but continues to walk. After Pope is shot in the face by Tom, and a hornet sweeps Tom away, Pope is crouching on the ground, bleeding from his face, and asks Anthony where Mason is. "Stalag 14th Virginia" Anthony finds Trevor Huston around the camp and points his gun at him. Anthony gets information from Trevor before reporting back to John Pope. Anthony tells Trevor to tell Pope what he told him, being that Tom Mason is still alive. "Reunion" Anthony participates in Pope's attack on the 2nd Mass, but becomes disillusioned as the fighting goes on. Anthony defects back to the 2nd Mass, saving Anne Glass-Mason's life and getting shot in the arm for his trouble. After Pope is killed and the attack fails, Anthony apologizes to Colonel Weaver for his actions and promises to stay out of his way if he so chooses. Weaver knows Anthony will not survive with one injured arm and reluctantly allows him back. "Reborn" When the plan for the final assault are changed from a frontal all-out attack to a surgical strike because of a powerful defensive wall around the city of Washington, D.C., Weaver orders Anthony to head a team to hold the Norfolk Base from further attacks. Anthony is unhappy as he wants to prove that he can be trusted again, but Weaver tells him that this is how he can do it, especially as he has an injured arm. Anthony reluctantly agrees and heads off to meet his team. Months later, a fully-accepted back Anthony attends the ceremony at the rebuilt Lincoln Memorial to decide a new leader for the united humanity and listens to Tom Mason's speech. Appearances Weapons He is seen wielding Various guns in Season 1, in Season 2 and after, he is seen carrying an M14 as his preferred weapon, and later in Season 4, he carries a Heckler & Koch MP5SD3 with a UMP stock Trivia *It is assumed that Anthony requires reading glasses, as seen in "Live and Learn" while he is reading a book he is wearing glasses. *In Tom's dream Anthony is the dean at Boston University. *Anthony will have a bigger role come Season 5. *Shades of John Pope, in "Find Your Warrior" Anthony makes a skitter necklace after he kills the skitters that murdered Denny. Quotes *"You know, you laugh that up, convict. Okay? Because one of these days when we don't need you anymore, me and you -- we're gonna have a little talk about my friend Click." - Season 1 to John Pope. *"Fresh air! Man oh man! The things we take for granted." - Journey to Xilbalba *"You want some more?! I'll give you more! (...) The damn cockroaches, Tom, they tore her apart right in front of me, man." - Hunger Pains *"Couldn't sleep, kept wanting to see that damn mutant for myself, see how they tried to make a human more like them. (...) Yeah, used to have a name. Now it's a goddamn Espheni." - Hatchlings *"Don't take me out the fight! Colonel, I've done as much for the 2nd Mass as anybody, you need me." - Hatchlings Description Anthony is one of the best fighters in the 2nd Mass. He previously served as a Boston police officer. Anthony is a crack shot with a rifle and always eager to volunteer for even the most dangerous missions. But he’s also a good enough soldier to know when it’s time to sit cool and wait for the enemy to make a mistake. Gallery xxblog2.JPG|Behind the Scenes updated_Anthony.jpg Fs eps103 gallery05 512x341.jpg Fs eps103 gallery04 512x341.jpg Lh9viBUmNK.png Anthony-1x10.PNG Anthony.PNG Anthony-2x02.PNG Falling-Skies-S2x02-Anthony.jpg Anthony-S2.PNG Anthony-Season2.PNG DaiAnthony-1024x574.jpg popesblog03560x315.jpg Anthony-HD.PNG S3x07-Anthony.jpg s04e02_124.jpg Denny, Anthony, and Anne s4.jpg Anne'sGroup-4x01.PNG s04e04_135.jpg s04e07_157.jpg s04e08_9.jpg s04e10_108.jpg Anne and Anthony S4.png S05e01 212.jpg 25076 001 0286 R 11174 -1030x687.jpg 25076 001 0289 R 11173 -1030x669.jpg 25076 001 0365 R 11170 -1030x690.jpg CImTXF6UYAEURen.jpg s05e03_530.jpg S05e05 46.jpg Anthony-NEP.PNG Anthony_509_converted.png Anthony111.PNG Anthony 5x100.PNG|"Post War" Sources Category:Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Fighter Category:Living Characters Category:Battle of Fitchburg Category:Humans Category:Global Resistance Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Militia